Unnamed RNW Open World Sandbox Project
'''Unnamed RNW Open World Sandbox '''is a project being created by as the project is an Open World Sandbox video which heavily resembles many video games such as ''Grand Theft Auto V ''as the game is as well set in the ''Grand Theft Auto ''universe since cities such as Los Santos, San Fierro, and Las Venturas are featured. The game features a various amount of users from Random-ness Wiki such as Phantom R, NintendoChamp89, Bowser & Jr., and more. Since the game is featured in the Open World category, many locations are featured throughout the game and can be visited at any time, such as the large cities of Los Santos and San Fierro, and the famous Las Venturas Strip. The story features many of the users trying to reach of the top as they try to stop anything at their path such as the FIB Officers,Los Santos Police Department the San Fierro Triads, and the Ballas. A large amount of weapons are featured in the game, and wildlife as well is featured as many animals such as Dogs, Bears, Cougars, Cows, Pigs, and even sea creatures such as Sharks and Whales. A vast amount of vehicles are also in the game as they can be bought by visiting a Car Dealership or purchasing one online using an iFruit or Drone, same goes for purchasing weapons as they can be bought from the store chain, Ammu-nation. The internet can also be accessed as many sites can be visited such as social networks, and television shows can be watched from your crib, television shows and the internet can all be accessed as well via your mobile phone, same even goes for the radio. Story TBA Playable Characters The main protagonists of the game are three original members of the group RIBz, but everyone playable character are still important to the game. Enemy Groups Los Santos Police Department The Los Santos Police Department is basically the Police Department that projects the city of Los Santos. There's 6 Wanted Levels, and if one of the wanted levels is filled in, the LSPD are notified and try to either arrest you or murder you. San Fierro Police Department Basically the Police Department of San Fierro. Like the LSPD how they arrive when a wanted level is filled in. Las Venturas Police Department The Police Department that protects Las Venturas from trouble, they're usually seen around The Strip and the Old Venturas Strip as crime mainly happens in those two areas. San Fierro Triads The San Fierro Triads is a large Asian-American gang that rules the streets of San Fierro. The Triads main focuses are drug deals, robberies, and homicide. It was revealed later in the story that BJ once worked for the Triads as their main hacker as he helped them raid enemy gang hideouts, but he had soon quit due to BJ nearly dying in a shootout between the Triads and the Da Nang Boys. The Ballas The Ballas is a large African-American gang that rules a part of Los Santos. Like the Triads, the Ballas focuses on robberies, assault, and more. It was revealed that WK was once apart of the Ballas until they fell due to the Grove Street Families years ago, and now he has been with Grove Street ever since. Leone Family THe Leone Family is an Italian-American mafia organization that focuses on bank robberies and hostaging. They're mainly seen in Las Venturas, especially around the Old Venturas Strip where their secret hideout is underneath. It's said that the Leone Family once was big in Liberty City, but fell apart due to them being defeated by another mafia organization, so they ditched LIberty City and headed to Las Venturas to begin a new. Los Santos Triads The Los Santos Triads is a large Asian-American gang that resides in Los Santos, and works with the San Fierro Triads. They can also be usually seen guarding a strange building in Mt. Chilliad as it's actually one of their hideouts. San Fierro Rifa San Fierro Rifa is a Mexican gang that works with the Ballas, and used to work with the Vagos until they betrayed the Rifa. It was revealed that one of NC's family members had something to do with the Rifa, but tragically died due to an accident involving a bank robbery hosted by the Rifa. Weapons Weapons that any of the playable characters can use. Melee Fist The default weapon for the player, showing them in an unarmed state. Crowbar A basic Crowbar, and can be bought at stores *Cost: $50 Knife Just a regular kitchen knife. *Cost: $50 Frying Pan Just a simple frying pan. *Cost: none, you can easily get it from your crib's kitchen. Golf Club A normal golf club as always. *Cost: none, you usually get it when playing golf or if you quit playing, you're still carrying the club and can officially use it as a weapon. Beer Bottle A simple Beer Bottle that can also be broken apart and can still be used as a weapon. *Cost: none, you usually get a beer bottle if you purchase one in a Liquor Store, and you can as well find a broken beer bottle somewhere around Vespucci Beach. Nightstick A nightstick which the LSPD, SFPD, and LVPD use whenever the player reaches a Level 1 Wanted Level. *Cost: $30, or if you murder a cop holding one, you can easily get it. Handguns Pistol A simple hand pistol. Nothing to special about it, but it is the most simple weapon in the game as cops use it usually whenever the Level 1 Wanted Level is reached. Sometimes a random pedestrian can be holding one, but be careful not to attack one holding one as they can use it against you. *Cost: $150 or get it from a Police Officer or a random pedestrian welding one. Combat Pistol The Combat Pistol resembles the normal Pistol, but has a longer range of fire, and does large damage. *Cost: $200 AP Pistol Basically an automatic pistol which can be very useful when fighting a large amount of police or enemy gangs. *Cost: $290 Stun Gun The Stun Gun does what it does best, stun people. If the gun is used many times against the person, the victim will usually die. *Cost: $100 SNS Pistol A small automatic pistol that has a long range of fire. *Cost: $270 Sub-machine Guns SMG The good old classic SMG, SMGs usually have a long range of fire. *Cost: $400 Micro SMG A smaller version of the SMG, and does a little bit less damage than the normal SMG, but has a longer range of fire. *Cost: $390 Shotguns Pump Shotgun A regular shotgun that is pumped everytime a shot is fired, it does the second most damage in the shotgun category. *Cost: $530 Radio Stations Category:Random Works! Category:Projects